Senior Year
by writingXmusic
Summary: Four friends go through their senior year with romance, secrets, friendship and arguments. Will they end up as close as they were in the beginning?  fail summary, better story  ROBxSTAR minor RAExBB and CYxBEE


hey writingXmusic here! this is a new fanfic on TT anyways enjoy! :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND MOST LIKELY NEVER WILL OWN TEEN TITANS! :(

* * *

><p>Senior Year!<p>

Summary: Four friends go through their senior year with love, friendship, arguments and secrets. Will they end the year the way it started?

Characters

Kori Anders: Popular, rich, fashionable Kori Anders is the trendsetter of the school; she's humorous, crazy and fun. With a secret crush on her best friend Richard Grayson…

Richard Grayson: Whenever people hear the name RICHARD GRAYSON, they automatically think of the heir to Wayne Industries, the kid billionaire, the guy with everything the looks, the money. But he lacks one thing: Love… how will tell his best friend Kori Anders how he truly feels about her?

Garfield Logan: The Joker of the group: GARFIELD LOGAN! His witty jokes make him famous across the school not his money. Knock, Knock Jokes, Practical Jokes you name it Garfield knows 'em all.

Victor Stone: Victor Stone Courter-back and Captain of the football team. He's calm, buff, rich and kind. Victor is like a big brother to the group always looking out for them and being there when they're down.

Rachel Roth: The so-called 'goth' of the group. She's quiet, not easily impressed and a sarcastic with a witty comeback every time but yet she can be fun, and caring.

CHAPTER 1: Senior Year All Together!

**Kori POV…**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending to Gotham in 20 minutes. Please remain in your seats," The intercom announced.

20 more minutes until, I'm off and then Richard will pick me up from the airport and then we're meeting everyone else at the Gotham Country Club for dinner.

**Rachel POV…**

'Gotta get ready, gotta get ready' those we're the only line I had in my head.

I quickly ran into my walk-through closet to look through the 'formal' section. Scanning the rack of dresses, I decided on a black dress it was strapless, the top was tight and the bottom bit was 'flowy', then I searched for my accessories, black lace-up high heels, a silver circle locket that ends at the middle of my stomach, diamond hoop-earrings, my white gold 'Rolex' watch and black fishnet gloves.

Next was my hair, I ran down the spiral staircase and asked Meg to ask Lawrence to get the car ready.

"Which car, Miss Roth?" Meg asked.

"Surprise Me," I said simply and quickly grabbed my bag and the outfit I was going to wear later that night.

**Richard POV…**

I stood at the 'Arrival' Section checking my iPhone. It was Kori's idea for everyone in our little group to have the same phone but with different covers. I had a simple red one, Kori was a fuzzy rainbow with little black lighting strikes, Rachel's one was a black 'ed-hardy' with a skull and cross-bones saying 'Love Kills Slowly…', Victor has a sky blue one with the number 22 which was his jersey number and finally Gar has a green one with these jokes written all over the cover. I quickly check the 'Arrival and Baggage Claim' searching for Kori.

Then I saw her watching the bags go by one by one. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

"Who are… oh sorry Hi Richard" She was surprised but then quickly gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey, how was New York?" I asked as she spotted her luggage.

"Good, I think I bought half of the city while I was there" She joked and I helped her get her two Luis Viton suitcases.

"Kori, what's in here?" I asked as I picked the bags up.

"Clothes, Shoes, Accessories, Make-up, cosmetics…" She went on and on and ticked her fingers off at each item.

Once we reached for my car, I carefully placed her luggage at the back.

"A Lamborghini today I see?" Kori winked. She knew my famous collection of cars.

"Ehm, Lamborghini Reventon" I nodded.

As I started the engine, Kori switched on her iPhone and was typing something whilst fiddling with a bead bracelet that I gave to her in 5th Grade it had four letters that spelled out 'Kori' back then she told me that it was going to be her lucky bracelet from now on. I continued to watch her type at the corner of my eye, she was most likely

Updating her Twitter status

Updating her Facebook status

Sending a text message to Rach

Sending a text to Vic

Sending a text to Gar

Typing a note

"So what ya do for your summer?" She asked putting her phone into her white leather Chanel bag.

"Nothing much, you know the usual, arguing with Bruce, asking Alfred to make me food, arguing with Bruce, football with Vic, arguing with Bruce, hanging with Gar, arguing with Bruce, chilling with Rach, arguing with Bruce… oh and did I mention arguing with Bruce?" I named the things I've been doing over the summer.

"Yes, Richard you did about 5 to 10 times" she frowned, oh no I HATE it when she frowns like that "What have you guys been fighting about now?"

"Nothing big" I assured her.

"You're lying, Richard I've known you since 3rd Grade. I know when you're lying and if your fight wasn't big, you and Bruce wouldn't be fighting a lot about it"

"I'm serious nothing big… we were merely fighting about which car I was going to take tonight," I admitted, yes I completely agree it was the most PATHETIC thing to fight about.

"Really THAT'S what you two ladies were fighting about… god what to do with you" She face palmed, her head against her palm, her shiny auburn locks curtaining her face.

"Heh heh" I scratched the back of my neck. Then focused on the road and realized we were at Kori's. Her massive crisp white four story house, it had seven bedrooms, nine bathrooms, three kitchens, four living rooms, an outside swimming pool, an inside swimming pool, a sauna and a hot tub.

"Thanks for picking me up, I'll meet you later at the country club, kay? She winked.

"Kay, later!" I went round the fountain that was in the middle of the drive way and left.

**Garfield POV…**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gar! What's up my man?" I heard Vic's voice.

"DUDE! It's been good, you?" I said into the speaker.

"Good man, are you goin' to the country club later?" Vic asked me.

"Course I am, you?" I sat myself down on my lounger.

"Who isn't, Kori's goin', so is Richy-Rich, Rach is goin' she was the one who organized this and I'm going cause I would never like to miss out hangin' with my pals"

"I know dude, so whatchu wearing?" I asked wanting to know if it was formal or whatever.

"It is formal, so I'm wearing a tux" His answer was simple so I walked into my wardrobe and searched for a good tux.

**Rachel POV****…**

"Thank you" I paid for my hair and literally ran out of the hairstyling studio.

My hair was now tied in a bun with strands of hair sticking out which had been curled.

I then went inside the car, which Lawrence chose, he picked out my favorite a white Porsche. As I fastened my seat belt and told Lawrence to step on it since I was in a hurry cause my hair took longer than I predicted.

Once we were in my driveway I dashed to my room and got ready. I checked my phone I had half an hour left. One, Two, Three START!

I put blush onto my pale cheeks, putting on light grey eye shadow, a coat of mascara and peach lip-gloss.

**Victor POV…**

Tie? Check. Shoes polished? Check. I mentally asked to myself.

"Now to choose a car" I told to no one "I have got to stop talking to myself" Then I automatically realized what I'd just done "Stop it! Don't talk to yourself" I growled, "Stop!"

I sighed in frustration and chose a car, a shiny navy blue Ferrari.

I got inside and started backing out of the garage, holding all my other cars.

**Garfield POV…**

I smothered hair gel into my dark green hair and dipped my hand into the container for more. Usually Richard would be the one crazy over hair gel but today was a bad hair day for me so I just decided to use hair gel to tame the beast.

"And… perfect" I looked at my reflection, my dark green hair looking glossy, my green eyes looking bright and mischievous and of course my trademark smirk was printed onto my face.

I took my tux off the clothes rack and put it on.

**Richard POV…**

"Alfred, we need to go pick up Kori from here house before we go to the country club" I said as I ran down the stairs, fiddling with my tie.

"Yes, Master Dick" He nodded and went to get the car ready.

When I entered the car, inhaling the smell of leather seats I watched the surroundings pass by as Alfred hit the road.

Kori… I was thinking of the first day we met. It was a memory that's been permanently pressed into my mind. That day when I first met an angel…

_Flashback… (Normal POV)_

_Kids started pooling into the overly colorful classroom, settling themselves to their seats whilst fighting over crayons._

"_3__rd__ Grade…" A younger version of Richard rolled his ocean blue eyes._

"_Tell me about it, it's the same thing as 2__nd__ Grade but with a different number" Rachel sighed._

"_When's Victor and Gar coming?" Richard asked._

"_Their coming soon, I think" And right after that sentence Garfield and Victor burst through the doors sitting themselves down besides Rachel and Richard._

"_Did you guys hear we're going to have a new kid in the class?" Gar said with enthusiasm._

"_Really?" Richard asked with curiosity in his tone while he raised his eyebrow._

_Just then as if on cue the teacher came in with a girl with auburn locks cascading down her shoulders, her sparkling emerald eyes hinted with fear and nervousness._

"_Class, this is our new student Kori Anders" The teacher introduced the unfamiliar face to the class._

'_Nice to meet you's' were echoed in the air._

_Kori nodded. "Ok, Kori you will be sitting on…" The teacher scanned the classroom looking for a good spot for Kori to sit "on that table" She pointed at Richard's table which consisted himself, Rachel, Victor and Garfield._

_The redhead slowly made her way to the table and sat down on the spare seat. As she did Rachel was first to speak._

"_Finally a girl! I won't have to be stuck with boys all the time" The girl smirked "I'm Rachel Roth" _

"_Nice to meet you" Kori replied her voice was sweet but not sickly sweet._

"_I'm Garfield Logan" A dark green haired boy spoke; Kori smiled and turned to the remaining two boys._

"_Victor Stone" Vic smiled and saluted._

"_And last but not least, Richard Grayson" The dark haired boy smiled._

Richard then started to jar back to the present. Alfred has stopped and Kori was waiting by the fountain. She was wearing a dark purple ballroom gown, with a string of pearls around her neck, a clad of shiny glitzy bracelets on each arm however underneath all of the bracelets I could see her lucky bracelet, her hair's been curled and has been put gracefully over her left shoulder and her shoes were 'Dior' they were purple open toed ones.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Aren't I always for a party?" She playfully winked at me.


End file.
